kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiver Star
|theme=Tundra, sky, mall, and factory |icon = |boss=HR-H/HR-E |mini-boss=Big Chilly, Big Mopoo, Big Pupa, Big Burnis |common enemies=Bivolt, Bo, Bobo, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Burnis, Cairn, Chilly, Emp, Fishbone, Flopper, Flora, Frigis, Gabon, Glom, Glunk, Gobblin, Gordo, Hack, I³, Kany, Keke, Mahall, Maw, Mite, Mopoo, Nruff, Plugg, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Pteran, Punc, Pupa, Putt, Rockn, Sawyer, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Skud, Slushy, Spark-i, Sparky, Squeaky Hammer Machine, Tick, Turbite, Yariko, Zebon, Zoos }} Shiver Star is the fifth planet visited by Kirby, Ribbon, Adeleine, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It is a world perpetually covered in ice and snow. In circumstances not clear, the planet's inhabitants all had to move in the past,Nintendo.co.jp and left behind little more than buildings and factories which continue working long after their departure. The boss of this planet is HR-H/HR-E. Plot After defeating HR-H/HR-E, the crystal shard opens up a portal to Ripple Star. Ribbon sadly beholds the ruinous state of her home planet. After the group affirms their determination to help her, they enter the portal; Kirby goes first but trips, causing him to be run over by the others, and Ribbon has to lift him into the portal. Stages Stage 1 A simple snowy stage. Many ice enemies abound here, but a wide variety of other abilities can also be found. Crystal Shards #On top of the second igloo during the bobsledding portion. #Reward for defeating the giant Chilly mid-boss. Burning must be used to break the ice structure. #Under the ice in the area after the mid-boss. Stage 2 A stage set in the sky. Strangely, there are crystals everywhere and brightly colored star patterns. There are also wind currents which will not propel Kirby upwards, but increase his jump height. Crystal Shards #Under a cloud with a hole in it. (The cloud has four stars under it as well, and those can be easily seen) #Shoot in the top left direction with the help of the Zebon. #After the Mopoo mid-boss, use Lightning Rod (Needle & Spark) ability to get to it. Stage 3 A stage that takes place inside a toy-themed mall or factory. Crystal Shards #Above the last conveyor belt. #Reward for defeating the Big Pupa. #Adeleine paints three fruits on the window, and Kirby must pick the corresponding colors in the adjacent area. Stage 4 Unlike Stage 3, which just couldn't decide whether it was a toy wonderland or at least a cheerful factory, Stage 4 is most definitely a factory - a dangerous, spike-studded, smashing-hammer filled one at that. Being smashed under a huge hammer by a Squeaky Hammer Machine results in a rare instant death. The technology theme in this stage leads up to the boss fight. Crystal Shards #Enter the stage with the Drill (Needle & Stone) ability. Break the boxes marked with "X" and then climb the ladder to get the shard. #Use the Double-Bladed Laser Sword (Spark & Cutter) to break the cage in the mid-boss room. #In the room with the moving yellow walls, the Crystal Shard is on the 4th level, just past the entry to the next floor. Boss: HR-H/HR-E Kirby fights this giant robot in the depths of a mysterious abandoned city. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *The music for Stage 2 is a remix of Butter Building's music from Kirby's Adventure. This remix was reused in the extra stage of Resolution Road in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game, there is a stage based on Stage 4 of Shiver Star. It is called Factory Tour. This stage reappears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *Shiver Star bears a strong resemblance to planet Earth, complete with orbiting moon. The planet even supported a civilization with similar buildings to those seen in real life (such as the shopping mall and factory seen in Stages 3 and 4). This has led some fans to speculate that Shiver Star may actually be Earth frozen over, after some form of apocalypse, such as a nuclear winter. *A remix of the music that plays in Stage 4 plays during the Snack Tracks sub-game in Kirby Super Star Ultra. A heavily remixed version of the music plays during the battle against Heavy Lobster in the same game. A remixed version of the music is also used in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The background music for Shiver Star was remixed in Kirby: Canvas Curse as the music for Cold Course. KSA Shiver Star 1.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 2.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 3.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 4.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 5.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 6.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 7.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 8.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 9.jpg|Stage 4 KSA Shiver Star 10.jpg|Stage 4 *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Adeleine & Ribbon, some stage layout in Level 5 is changed to reflect Stage 4 of Shiver Star from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Shiver Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards References de:Shiver Star es:Shiver Star Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Metal Category:Ice Category:Sky Category:Mountain Category:Entertainment